She Wolf - Snamione
by LilyPrince
Summary: "Tudo o que Hermione Granger queria, era salvar a vida do homem que ela amava. Mas o que ela não esperava, é que isso colocaria sua própria vida em risco. Tudo tem um preço, mas as vezes, a vida cobra alto demais."
1. A busca pelo mago negro

Estávamos em meio à maior guerra do mundo bruxo, e a única coisa na qual eu conseguia me preocupar, era em saber se ele estava bem.

– Pelo amor de Merlin, vamos procurá–lo! – eu dizia aos cabeças–ocas que estavam correndo feito loucos atrás da penúltima horcrux.

– Mione, por favor, temos mais o que fazer do que correr atrás do morcego seboso das masmorras, que só nos atormentou durante esses anos todos! – respondeu Rony.

– Pois eu acho que devemos encontrá–lo, apesar de tudo. Penso que Voldemort está

atrás de algo que esteja sob a posse de Snape – disfarcei, mas nem precisou de muito.

Rony é o tipo de garoto que não percebe quando alguém tem segundas intenções... Eu que o diga! Passei sete anos da minha vida esperando uma atitude de HOMEM da parte dele... quer dizer, quatro anos, porque depois daquele comentário ridículo que ele fez às vésperas do Baile de Inverno, não dava mais, né? Aff! "Hermione, você é uma garota!" Foi a gota d'água pra mim. A partir daquele dia, tomei uma decisão na minha vida: Procurar me interessar por alguém à minha altura, que tivesse a mesma mentalidade que eu e que fosse bem mais maduro.

BURRA! Pra bruxa mais inteligente da minha idade, eu fui é muito burra em não perceber que, durante todos esses anos em Hogwarts eu convivi com o homem mais incrível do mundo.

– A varinha! É claro! – a voz de Harry ecoava estridente em minha mente, fazendo com que eu voltasse de meus devaneios platônicos.

– Demorou, hein, Cicatriz?

– Qual é, Mione? Deu pra imitar o Malfoy agora, é?

– Não viaja, Harry! Temos que encontrar logo o Sev... Snape, não podemos perder tempo!

– O Harry tem razão... Você anda muito estranha...

– Calado, Ron! Vocês não são os amigos mais normais do mundo, e nem por isso fico amolando vocês. Não sei se perceberam, mas estamos em meio de uma guerra, portanto, temos que encontrá–lo logo, se quisermos achá–lo vivo, e...

– Ok, ok, Srta. Sabe–Tudo! Vamos logo atrás do Ranhoso!

– Você só tem tamanho né, Ronald Weasley? O cérebro deve ser menor que o do Perebas!

– Ah, calem a boca os dois! – interrompeu Harry, já caminhando na frente, apressado.

Na tentativa de achar Severus, Harry resolveu invadir a mente de Voldemort, na expectativa de obter alguma pista sobre o paradeiro do Mestre de Poções. No início, não gostei da ideia, por ser muito arriscada, mas na falta de alternativas seguras, não tínhamos escolha. Eu só queria saber logo onde ele estava, como estava...

Meu coração apertava só de pensar no pior.

– Encontrei! – Harry finalmente anunciou, após invadir a mente de seu rival

– Eles estão na Casa dos Gritos!

– Eles?  
– Sim, Mione... Você–Sabe–Quem e Snape.

Seguimos de imediato para lá. A cada passo, eu estremecia, só de imaginar como o encontraria. Estávamos em guerra, como eu poderia deixar de pensar no pior? 


	2. O resgate

Enfim chegamos à Casa dos Gritos. E meu coração quase saia pela boca de tanta agonia. Por mais que eu soubesse que ele nunca seria meu, eu não aceitava a ideia de vê–lo morrer, ou já morto.  
Graças a Merlin constatei que o pior ainda não havia acontecido, ao ouvir sua voz aveludada ecoando à distância pela casa. Ficamos escondidos, à espreita, eu, Harry e Rony, só ouvindo o que eles conversavam.

– Realizou extraordinária magia com esta varinha, milorde, só nas últimas horas.

– Não! – a voz ofídica de Voldemort bradou, me dando ânsias – Não, eu sou extraordinário, mas a varinha resiste a mim.

– Não existe varinha mais poderosa. O próprio Olivaras disse isso. Esta noite, quando o garoto vier, ela não falhará. Eu tenho certeza. Ela atende ao senhor, e somente ao senhor.

Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas juro ter visto os dedos de Severus se cruzarem ao colocar suas mão para trás. Mais um indício para a conclusão de que minhas suspeitas estavam certas, mas ainda assim, não eram concretas.

– É mesmo?

– Milorde? – percebi um certo medo na voz de Severus ao questionar seu mestre.

– A varinha realmente atende somente a mim? Você é um homem sábio, Severus. Certamente deve saber. A quem ela é realmente leal?

– Ao senhor – novamente percebi os dedos cruzados. Não podia ser minha imaginação, não mesmo – É claro, milorde.

– A Varinha das Varinhas não pode me servir direito porque não sou seu verdadeiro mestre. A Varinha das Varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou seu último dono. Você matou Dumbledore, Severus. – eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e também não pude conter as lágrimas que rolavam por meu rosto – Enquanto você viver, a Varinha não pode ser realmente minha.

Quase deixei–me ser levada por meus impulsos e sair correndo na direção daquele cara de cobra ridículo para impedi–lo de fazer mal ao homem da minha vida, mas Harry me impediu. Eu não aguentava ficar ali esperando o pior acontecer.

– Você tem sido um servo bom e leal, Severus – o infeliz ainda teve a ousadia de fazer um discurso antes de matá–lo, imundo! – Mas somente eu posso viver para sempre.–

Ah, se Harry não me impedisse, ele ia ver quem ia viver para sempre, aquele nojento, asqueroso... AH! Por mais que eu soubesse que era Harry quem deveria matá–lo, eu mesma poderia ter feito isso naquele momento.

– Milord... – meu coração parou ou ouvir o feitiço cortar o ar e atingir Severus. Estranhei por não ver o clarão verde, mas depois percebi que não tinha sido um Avada. Porém, o que veio a seguir foi bem pior...

– Nagini, mate! – ordenou Voldemort à sua cobra, tão asquerosa quanto o próprio, e a cobra atacou sua vítima. Cada bote dela era um pedaço de mim que morria. Era uma tortura ver aquela cena. A respiração dele diminuindo, o sangue escorrendo pela jugular, seu corpo se contorcendo de dor, e aquele terror seguiu por alguns minutos que pareciam nunca acabar. A agonia aumentando dentro de mim.

Finalmente Voldemort desaparatou e então pudemos ir até ele, ver se ainda estava vivo. Harry entrou, e eu e Rony o seguimos. Consegui suspirar aliviada ao ouvir a respiração de Severus. Harry foi até ele e tentou estancar o sangue que jorrava. Inultimente, porque não tínhamos nenhum tipo de pano ou algo assim, e logo a mão dele estava ensanguentada. Eu procurava enlouquecidamente por algo dentro d aminha bolsa que pudesse ajudá–lo, mas nada encontrei. Precisávamos agir rápido se quiséssemos salvá–lo.

Ao ver lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos negros, percebi um sentimento muito puro nelas, para depois perceber que não eram meras lágrimas.

Eram lembranças.

– Leve–as – Severus dizia à Harry, apontando para os próprios olhos – Leve–as, por favor...

– Dê–me algo. Depressa! – Harry disse, esperando eu achar algo na minha bolsa – Um frasco, qualquer coisa.

Enfim achei uma pequena ampola e entreguei a ele, que recolheu as lembranças.

– Leve–as para a penseira – ordenou Severus

Harry ficou paralisado, olhando para o pequeno frasco, mas Severus chamou sua atenção.

– Olhe para mim. –os olhos verdes de Harry se voltaram aos negros de Severus – Você tem os olhos de sua mãe.

Harry se conteve e não deu a resposta de sempre. Aquele momento não era propício.

– Professor, preciso tirar o senhor daqui. Preciso levá–lo para a enfermaria, antes que o veneno se espalhe e...

– Não, Harry, você precisa ir até a penseira. Isto é uma ordem... – Severus interrompeu, quase sem ar.  
– É, Harry, você tem que derrotar Voldemort – interrompi a conversa dos dois – Pode deixar que eu cuido do Professor. Vá com Rony, que eu me viro.

Harry e Rony olhavam espantados para mim.

– V–você vai cuidar do Snape? – perguntou Rony, com aquela cara de paspalho de sempre.

– Deixá–lo morrer é que não vou, Ronald! Vá com o Harry que eu me viro, já disse!

– Mas, Herm...

– Sem mais, Harry! Você não pode perder tempo, cada segundo é precioso. Andem logo!

Mesmo sem aceitar, eles foram. Desesperadamente, tirei meu agasalho e pus em volta do pescoço de Severus, para poder estancar o sangue.

– Srta. Gran...ger...

– Não se esforce, Professor. Isso só vai piorar sua situação.

– Mas... eu não... que...ro que você... me salve...

– Não interessa, não quero saber, vou cuidar de você e pronto! Você querendo ou não.

Peguei minha varinha e comecei a conjurar feitiços cicatrizantes sobre o corte e a mordida em seu pescoço.

– Srta...

– Já disse para não se esforçar, Severus! Fique quieto que eu vou aparatar nós dois até a enfermaria.

– Voc...

– Shiiiu, quietinho...– disse, ponto os dedos nos lábios dele.  
Por mais teimoso que ele fosse, eu nunca o deixaria lá, morrendo aos poucos.

Aparatamos, porém, não foi na enfermaria que chegamos...

* * *

Me diz o que você achou! *u*


	3. Um destino inesperado

Olhei à minha volta, tentando reconhecer aquele lugar. Com certeza era dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts e eu sabia que já havia passado por lá alguma vez na vida, só não lembrava que lugar era.

– Porque estamos na Floresta Proibida, Srta. Granger? – perguntou Snape, deitado sob minhas pernas, analisando tudo à sua volta. Então era este o lugar.

– Sinceramente, eu também gostaria de saber, professor, porque mentalizei a enfermaria... Não entendo porque não chegamos até lá... Enfim, vou dar um jeito de sairmos logo daqui. Este lugar já é perigoso por natureza, no meio desta guerra, então..

Mal as palavras saíram de minha boca, vários clarões de feitiços cruzavam os céus, e ao longe pude ver um pequeno amontoado de pessoas correndo em nossa direção. Puxei Severus para trás de uma árvore, afim de proteger–nos, pois quando o grupo se aproximou, percebi que eram centauros. Assim que eles se foram, virei para Severus, para ver como ele estava, e neste momento tive uma surpresa.

– Olha só o que temos aqui...

– Grayback! – eu cuspi as palavras

– O que uma sangue-ruim feito você está fazendo por aqui, com este mal-acabado do Snape?

– E é do seu interesse, por acaso, seu verme?

– Hermione! – bradou Severus, chamando minha atenção.

– Ora sua...

– Estupefaça! – eu bradei, mirando a varinha bem no peito do lobisomem, mas ele conseguiu desviar e avançou em mim.

Severus, mesmo estando em condições nada favoráveis para sua sobrevivência, tentou azarar Grayback, porém sem sucesso.

– Você me chamou de verme, não é mesmo sua sangue–ruim insolente? Pois então você vai ganhar de presente uma bela marquinha do verme aqui, pra você nunca mais se esquecer...

– NÃO! – gritou Snape, mas de nada adiantou.

No mesmo instante, o lobisomem já havia cravado suas presas em meu pescoço e eu já gritava agoniada de tanta dor.

– Me mate logo de uma vez, seu infeliz!

– Te matar seria fácil demais, e você não sofreria nem um pouco...

Severus estava cambaleando, mas conseguiu juntar forças suficientes para tomar uma atitude.

– Avada Kedavra! – ele exclamou, mirando em Grayback, o fazendo cair imóvel, morto.  
Imediatamente, Severus veio em minha direção.  
– Srta. Granger, vou buscar ajuda para nós, visto que nenhum dos dois está em condições de chegar até o castelo – ele disse, conjurando seu patrono para buscar ajuda.  
– Professor, me perdoe, a culpa é minha... Acho que não estava concentrada o suficiente para aparatar, e por isso viemos parar aqui...  
– Que bobagem, é claro que não foi culpa sua... Só estava nervosa.  
Neste momento, Lupin e Tonks aparataram no local em que nos encontrávamos.  
– O que houve aqui? – perguntou Remus  
– Ela foi mordida por Grayback, precisamos leva–la logo pra enfermaria – respondeu Severus  
– Mas e você? Vejo que também está machucado...  
– Sim, eu sei, por isso os mandei chamar, porque estávamos sem condições de chegar até o castelo.  
– Ok, vamos logo. Segurem–se em mim e em Tonks e vamos aparatar – Remus disse, pegando–me no colo, enquanto Severus pegava a mão de Tonks, mesmo que ela fizesse cara feia para ele.

Chegamos à enfermaria tão rápido quanto se possa imaginar, e logo Papoula apareceu, desesperada pra ver o que tinha acontecido.  
– Céus, o que houve com vocês, dois?  
– Poppy, calma... – Remus falava com ela – arranje–nos duas macas para colocarmos eles, estão muito feridos.  
Sem pensar muito, Papoula colou–nos nas macas e começou a nos examinar. Primeiro a Severus, que estava a ponto de desmaiar.  
– Mas o que foi isso aqui? Uma picada de cobra? – ela perguntou  
– Sim, Poppy. Fui atacado por Nagini – Severus respondeu, num sussurro quase que inaudível.  
– Que horror, Severus! Vou já buscar um antidoto. É um milagre você não ter morrido até agora.  
– Ele é um homem muito valente, Poppy – eu disse, enquanto ela voltava para medica-lo – Já faz um bom tempo desde o ataque, e ele está resistindo muito bem ao efeito do veneno.  
– Se não fosse a Srta, eu nem estaria aqui... Devo minha vida a ela, Poppy – Severus retrucou.  
– Os dois foram muito valentes... mas me diga, Hermione, querida. E você, o que houve com seu pescoço? Também foi atacada por aquela maldita cobra?  
– Não, Poppy... antes fosse... – eu respondi, aos prantos.  
– Ora, não diga isso, querida! O que poderia ser pior do que uma picada de... Oh, Merlin! – ela hesitou por um momento – Não me diga que...  
– Ela foi mordida por Grayback... – completou Remus.  
– Oh, minha criança, eu sinto muito! – Poppy se lamentava e me abraçava forte, enquanto eu chorava copiosamente, relembrando o momento do qual eu não queria nunca mais me lembrar.  
– Bom, querida, vou começar cuidando do ferimento... depois vamos ter que começar a pensar no seu tratamento com a poção Mata Cão.  
Eu chorava muito, não conseguia imaginar a minha vida daquele jeito. Não conseguia entender porque o destino tinha feito isso comigo. Era um pesadelo só de pensar...


	4. Medos

N/A: Muito obrigada pelos comentários! São de grande incentivo e fico feliz em saber que gostam da fic!

* * *

Lupin e Tonks não queriam sair do meu lado de forma alguma, por mais que Papoula insistisse, dizendo que ela cuidaria de mim, e que os outros lá fora precisavam deles.

– Poppy, não insista, você não vai conseguir dar conta desta enfermaria sozinha, mulher! – Lupin retrucava – Deixe–nos aqui para ajuda-la... A cada minuto entra alguém ferido aqui.

– Mas, Remus, vocês seriam muito mais úteis na linha de frente, do que aqui – ela resmungava, insatisfeita pela insistência.

– Querido, de certa forma, Poppy tem razão – Tonks dizia ao marido – Nosso exército está em desvantagem, diante dos aliados que Você–sabe–quem conseguiu recrutar. Eu também não quero sair daqui, mas diante da situação, é melhor nos juntarmos aos demais na batalha, pelo menos podemos amenizar a vinda de vítimas à enfermaria.

Relutante, Lupin teve que concordar.

– Ok, vamos para junto dos demais então... Mas, Poppy, se precisar de nós, é só chamar.  
A medibruxa assentiu com a cabeça.

– Hermione, você vai ficar bem – Tonks disse, pegando em minha mão.

– Tonks, não consigo ver como eu ficarei bem... – as lágrimas voltavam a banhar meu rosto.

– Procure não pensar nisso agora, querida. Assim que tudo isso acabar, eu e Remus poderemos conversar mais calmamente com você, mas agora procure descansar.

– Isso mesmo, você precisa de repouso, Hermione – reafirmou Lupin.

– Obrigada por tudo o que vocês estão fazendo. Estou tão confusa...

– Não precisa agradecer. E não fique se preocupando com o que virá a acontecer daqui pra frente. Nós estaremos aqui para cuidar de você, Hermione – Lupin disse, me abraçando e se despedindo com um "até mais", e Tonks fez o mesmo.

O casal saiu do recinto e Papoula foi até o armário, buscar alguns medicamentos para outros pacientes.  
Na maca ao lado, Severus parecia estar dormindo. Sua respiração parecia ter se normalizado.

– Severus? – chamei

– Srta., não ouviu que Lupin disse que você precisa repousar? – me aliviei ao ver que ele estava se recuperando bem e rápido. Já havia até voltado à sua carranca habitual – E eu gostaria de saber porque está me chamando pelo nome de batismo.

Neste momento ele se virou de frente para mim, uma das sobrancelhas arqueada, sua marca registrada de indagação.

– Não vejo qual é o problema, sendo que, há algumas horas atrás, você também me chamou pelo nome de batismo – cruzei os braços e tentei imitar a famosa careta do Mestre de Poções.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, e eu me segurava ao máximo para não rir da situação.

– Não vejo qual é a graça, Srta.

– É que nunca o vi ficar sem reação, e isso é muito engraçado de ser ver! – e eu caí na gargalhada.

– Estou vendo que você já está melhorando, Hermione – Papoula disse, se aproximando – Mas isso não quer dizer que você...

– Já sei, já sei, preciso repousar... – interrompi, aos risos.

– Poppy, se eu fosse você, daria um sedativo para ela, porque, pelo jeito, essa garota não sossegará tão cedo.

– Ai, não se pode nem brincar mais, credo! – eu respondi, ainda em risos.

– Por acaso eu tenho cara de quem gosta de brincadeiras, Srta. Granger? Já esqueceu quem sou?

– Não, não me esqueci – finalmente consegui conter o riso – Mas gosto de aproveitar momentos engraçados... Ainda mais agora que a minha vida seguirá em um destino triste – e as lágrimas voltaram a rolar por meu rosto.

Mais uma vez, Severus ficou sem reação diante da situação.

– Oh, minha querida, não fique assim! – Papoula se aproximou, me abraçando – Tonks já disse pra você não ficar pensando nisso, só vai lhe fazer mal.

– Eu tento, Poppy, juro! Mas não consigo me acalmar.

– Então vou pegar uma poção para acalmar seus nervos e uma de sono sem sonhos.– A medibruxa voltou a vasculhar seu armário.

– Srta. Granger... – Severus tentava procurar as palavras.

– Pode me chamar de Hermione, eu prefiro.

– Certo. Hermione...

– Vamos, querida, – Papoula veio com os remédios, interrompendo o que Severus ia falar – Tome tudinho, e já já estará relaxando.

– Ok, Poppy, muito obrigada – eu agradeci, e ela apenas meneou a cabeça e se afastou – O que você estava dizendo, Severus?

– Só quero que saiba que eu estarei aqui para cuidar de você. – ele respondeu.

As poções fizeram efeito tão rápido que nem pude dizer nada à ele. Só lembro de adormecer com um sentimento de tranquilidade e segurança a me invadir.


	5. Loucuras e Alucinações

Gente, quero agradecer os reviews de cada um! Eles são muito importantes para mim, me incentivam a continuar escrevendo õ/

Thanks

* * *

POV Snape

Por que raios eu disse aquilo para a Granger? Com certeza, não estou em meu estado normal... Em troca de quê eu cuidaria dela? Se bem que durante todos estes anos estive cuidando daquele cabeça-oca do Potter, alguém que não tem nem a metade dos talentos que essa irritante-sabe-tudo possui.  
É, realmente meu cérebro foi afetado por algum baque durante o ataque da Nagini... Estou até elogiando a garota!

Mas também, esses anos todos como agente duplo tem uma explicação plausível: eu estava apenas cumprindo a promessa que fiz à Lily... promessa que já foi cumprida. Pronto! Acabou, Severus, pare de querer proteger todos! Sua parte você já fez...  
Está certo que, com esta nova "lobinha" no castelo, é quase certeza que serei eu quem irá administrar a poção mata cão para ela. Mas é só isso! Não vou ter que cuidar de ninguém... que mania! Acho que todos estes anos cuidando daquele moleque insuportável fez nascer em mim esse espírito de bondade.

Por Merlin, espírito de Madre Tereza de Calcutá, pode já saindo de mim! Não posso me esquecer que esta garota é a irritante-levanta-a-mão-em-todas-as-perguntas... Bem, hoje ela já não é mais uma garota. Já é uma mulher feita, pelo que posso notar... Mas o que é isso! Severus, controle-se! Desde quando você fica reparando em suas alunas? Principalmente NESTA aluna? Ok, agora tenho certeza que estou maluco. Acho melhor tomar um banho, preciso desanuviar a mente...

POV HERMIONE

Eu estava deitada nos jardins de Hogwarts, admirando a beleza da lua cheia e das estrelas.  
Parecia que há tempos eu não fazia isto, como se algo me proibisse de tal regalia. De repente, comecei a sentir algo estranho dentro de mim. De início, parecia que eu estava gestando um bebê, pois sentia um embrulho no estômago, algo se remexendo, crescendo, exigindo mais espaço. Depois, comecei a sentir calafrios e, quando olhei para os meus braços, pelos muito grossos e marrons cresciam sem parar ao longo deles.  
Me apavorei e comecei a gritar, porém não foi uma voz fina que saiu de minha garganta, mas um uivo de lobo, um pouco desafinado. Senti meu coração acelerar, as veias e as pupilas se dilatando, meu corpo aumentando de tamanho e...

Acordei! Graças à Morgana, era apenas um sonho. Senti o suor frio escorrendo por minha face, denotando minha agitação durante o pesadelo. Ao abrir os olhos, me encontrei deitada em uma maca na Ala Hospitalar do castelo. Não conseguia me lembrar como havia chegado lá, ou por qual motivo precisava estar ali, já que me sentia perfeitamente bem.

Me sentei e analisei cada parte do meu corpo.  
Nada enfaixado, nem machucado, nenhum arranhão, pelo menos não no meu campo de visão. Então fui tateando as costas, os ombros, o pescoço... e parei no último, com os dedos em cima de um curativo que ali se encontrava. As lágrimas brotaram como uma cascata em meus olhos.

Meu pesadelo era real.

Os fatos da noite passada ressurgiram como um furacão em minha mente, e logo meu peito se apertava de tanta dor que eu sentia, só de pensar nesse presente de grego que o destino me entregara.

Deitei de bruços sobre a maca e continuei a chorar até cair no sono novamente. O dia estava raiando, mas eu não queria mais ver o sol, nem as estrelas, nem a lua... muito menos a lua! Minha vida estava condenada à uma maldição, eu nunca mais veria a felicidade outra vez. Melhor seria dormir pra todo o sempre!

POV Snape

O dia clareava e me revelava o quão cansado estava, por não ter pregado o olho a noite toda. Ao sair do banho, notei que o silencio reinava sobre o castelo, e também que a Ala Hospitalar estava mais calma, logo cheguei a conclusão de que a guerra tinha acabado, porém tive que ir atrás de provas que me mostrassem que isto realmente acontecera. Saí do recinto e caminhei, cauteloso, até o Salão Principal, com a varinha na manga das vestes, pronta para ser usada, caso necessário.

No caminho até lá, tudo estava calmo.

Quando cheguei ao meu destino, me deparei com algo muito triste: um verdadeiro velório coletivo em todos os cantos do Salão. Nunca fui uma pessoa muito emotiva, mas admito que presenciar aquela cena me deu uma angústia enorme no peito. Conforme eu passava por cada vítima daquela guerra, eu sentia a dor que os demais sobreviventes sentiam também. Mesmo que eu não fosse apegado a nenhum deles, nunca desejei a morte de ninguém, nem do meu maior inimigo.

Todos estavam tão centrados em seu sofrimento, que mal perceberam que o morcegão das masmorras cruzava o salão. E eu realmente não queria ser notado.

Ao chegar do outro lado, a grande porta de carvalho se abriu, revelando ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Ao me ver, o garoto esboçou um semblante de devoção à mim e, sem delongas, me abraçou.  
- V-você... por todos estes anos... - ele gaguejava em meio à lágrimas - como... como...-

Se ele estava revelando a memória que eu lhe havia entregue, isto significava...  
- Potter, o que houve enquanto estive ausente?  
- Eu o derrotei, Professor! Graças a sua ajuda e a de tantos outros, eu consegui derrotá-lo!  
- Tem certeza, Potter?  
- Sim, desta vez foi definitivo, eu sei que foi. E seu trabalho foi excelente, Professor! Sem você, não teríamos conseguido. Eu não tenho nem palavras para agradecer ao senhor. -  
Era um tanto quanto cômico, se não fosse estranho ver o garoto me agradecendo.  
- Então poupe seus esforços, Potter. Tudo o que fiz não foi nada além do que defender uma boa causa, e isto eu farei até o fim da minha vida. Continuarei sendo o Morcegão velho, como sempre.

- Não, Professor, você merece o reconhecimento por tudo o que fez. Você sacrificou a sua vida para me proteger, para que eu cumprisse a profecia na hora certa. Você foi peça chave em toda esta história e eu não vou deixar que isto passe despercebido. Você será recompensado como deve ser.-

Aquilo já estava me irritando, mas devo confessar que todo aquele reconhecimento repentino elevou meu ego. Ainda mais vindo de quem vinha. Apenas assenti com a cabeça e marchei de volta à enfermaria.  
Minha têmpora estava estourando de tanto latejar, eu realmente precisava descansar. Isso sem contar que Papoula entraria em crise se um de seus pacientes não se encontrasse em seu devido lugar. Eu já estava me preparando para deitar, quando ouvi soluços vindos da maca ao lado.

Hermione chorava copiosamente, deitada de bruços e abraçada ao travesseiro.

Porque, em nome de Salazar Sonserina, essas coisas tinham que acontecer comigo? Eu sabia que ela ainda chorava por causa do ataque de Grayback, só não sabia o que fazer para que ela não sofresse deste jeito. E não conseguia entender porque eu me importava tanto com ela. Uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la me invadiu, mas ainda assim me contive. Apenas me aproximei dela e encostei a mão em seu ombro. No mesmo instante, ela parou de chorar.

Agachei para ver se estava acordada, mas logo vi que ela se entregara ao sono, cansada de tanto chorar.  
Eu queria tanto poder minimizar o sofrimento dela. Mas como faria isto? E porque razão?

* * *

Infelizmente, eu tenho muito trabalho acumulado. Espero que entendam, e que sejam pacientes,pois o próximo capítulo pode demorar a sair.  
Mas tão logo eu tenha um tempo livre, torno á escrever!

Me digam o que acharam! *u* Beijos,Ly.


	6. Respostas

Capítulo 6 – Respostas

_Nota inicial: Rái pipous! rsrs' Para a alegria dos meus leitores lindos e sedutivos, chegay com mais um capítulo. [WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! \O/] Muito obrigada por todos que estão acompanhando, gostando, deixando seus reviews lindos e favoritando. Recomendem aos 4 cantos da terra, tá? Vou ficar muito feliz em ganhar mais leitores lindos como vocês, viu? _

_Enfim, é isso. Boa leitura! :D_

Voltei para a minha maca, mas não conseguia mais dormir. A preocupação pelo bem estar de Hermione falava mais alto dentro de mim. Acabei por passar a noite acordado, velando o sono da garota.

Tão logo a aurora nasceu, Papoula já estava novamente adentrando na ala hospitalar. A mulher entrou no recinto pelo menos a cada 20 ou 30 minutos durante a madrugada. Eu já havia dito a ela para que não se preocupasse, pois já me sentia melhor, e poderia muito bem cuidar do local em sua ausência e, se necessário, chamá-la, mas a velha era teimosa. Insistia em dizer que eu deveria dormir, porque eu precisava descansar, e tudo mais. Disso eu já sabia, só que a minha consciência não estava avisada, e me deixou alerta até o raiar do sol. E o pior era que o latejar na têmpora só piorava e parecia que minha cabeça explodiria a qualquer instante.

- Severus, você precisa...

- De uma poção pra dor de cabeça, sua velha chata! – retruquei – É disto que eu preciso!

- Tudo bem, Morcegão. Já vai – ela respondeu, rindo e se enfiando no armário, à procura da poção. – Pronto, aqui está. – ela me entregou o frasco e foi ver como estavam os outros pacientes.

Mal pude suspirar e ingerir o líquido, a porta da enfermaria escancarou-se, revelando Ronald Weasley.

- O que aconteceu com a Mione? – ele gritava à plenos pulmões – Foi você quem fez isso com ela, não foi? Seu seboso! Eu te mato!

O infame garoto de cabelos fogosos avançou em minha direção, mas logo foi impedido de prosseguir.

- Rony, pare com isso! – Potter o segurava pelas costas, mas o garoto insistia em querer me atacar.

Tranquilamente, me levantei, puxei minha varinha que estava na manga do sobretudo e apontei no meio daquela cara de paspalho que, por falta de opção, Merlin havia lhe dado.

- Weasley, seu pequeno insolente... – comecei, num tom de voz tão solene, que quase não me reconheci – Se você tem amor à sua vida, manterá essa porcaria de boca fechada, entendeu?

De vermelho vivo, a pele do garoto passou a ficar num tom muito pálido, quase que instantaneamente. Satisfeito com a reação do energúmeno, voltei minha atenção para Potter, que parecia estar agoniado para saber notícias da amiga.

- Ela está bem, só precisa de repouso para poder recuperar as forças. – informei

- Mas como ela foi atacada? – Weasley perguntou, ainda em um tom furioso por eu tê-lo repreendido.

- Que bom que perguntou, Sr. Weasley! – respondi da forma mais irônica e sarcástica possível – Bem, segundo sua linha de raciocínio que, sinceramente, não tem lógica nenhuma, fui EU quem fez isto com ela, não é?

- Como assim não tem lógi...

- É uma perca de tempo você completar esta pergunta, porque no dia que você disser algo que faça sentido, creio que será o fim do mundo! Use, pelo menos um pouco, disto que você tem dentro da cabeça, chamado cérebro, se é que há algum aí! Por acaso eu sou lobisomem pra ter atacado a Srta. Granger, garoto obtuso?

- Não, senhor... – ele respondeu, entendendo que, como sempre, falara bobagem.

- E porque, então, o senhor entrou aqui feito um louco, berrando para os quatro cantos da Terra que eu havia atacado a garota, seu moleque estúpido?

- Oras... porque... porque... – os neurônios atrofiados do ruivo tentavam formular alguma afirmação esdrúxula, provavelmente – Porque o senhor é do mal, oras!

Sinceramente, eu sabia que coisa boa eu não ouviria saindo da boca daquele garoto, mas isto definitivamente foi o limite. Caí na gargalhada.

- Está tudo bem por aqui? – Papoula se aproximou para ver a cena, afinal, não era todo dia que se via alguém como eu, o Morcegão das Masmorras, rolando de rir por aí.

- Sim, Poppy, está tudo bem – respondi, recuperando o fôlego, enquanto a medibruxa voltava a seus afazeres – E, Sr. Weasley, creio que o Sr. Potter, por falta de tempo, ainda não tenha lhe informado que não sou nenhum bruxo do mal, embora tudo em minha personalidade indique o contrário.

O inútil não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Ficou admirando minha beleza por alguns minutos, com sua habitual cara de sonso, até que Potter resolveu falar.

- Professor, será que ela vai demorar muito para acordar?

- Receio que sim, Sr. Potter, mas assim que ela estiver bem, peço para que avisem os senhores.

- Avisar? Não, não será necessário! Eu não saio daqui enquanto a Mione não acordar! – Weasley começou a fazer birra, igual à uma criança de cinco anos, ou menos. Ele estava pedindo para ser azarado, não é possível que ele não fizesse idéia de quanto estava me irritando aquela palhaçada toda.

- Garoto, você tem amnésia rápida, só pode! – exclamei, já com a voz alterada – Já se esqueceu o que lhe disse no início desta conversa? – Ergui a varinha novamente, apontando-a para o centro da testa dele – Faça o favor de sair imediatamente deste lugar, Sr. Weasley, ou serei obrigado a arranjar uma cicatriz idêntica à do Sr. Potter no meio dessa tua testa!

Tão rápido quanto um pomo de ouro, o garoto desapareceu. Potter esboçou um sorriso, assentiu com a cabeça e saiu logo em seguida.

Olhei na direção da maca de Hermione, e vi ali uma garota dormindo tranquilamente. Graças à Merlin e à poção de sono sem sonhos que Papoula havia dado à ela, sua mente a deixara em paz e, pelo menos enquanto estivesse dormindo, não seria atormentada pela terrível lembrança do ataque de Grayback. Eu ainda não consigo entender porque me sinto tão apegado à ela depois daquela noite. Penso que seja por causa de sua coragem em querer me salvar, mesmo que isto lhe custasse arriscar sua, própria vida.

É... o Chapéu Seletor provavelmente nem hesitou em coloca-la na Grifinória. Ela sempre teve o temperamento forte e uma personalidade única, que eu até poderia admirar, se não fosse o fato de ser absurdamente irritante em alguns aspectos. O que me faz lembrar que este apego, ou seja o que for que estou sentindo por ela, deixe de existir. Ela é e sempre será a irritante-sabe-tudo, Snape! Ponha isto de uma vez por todas nessa sua cabeça, homem! Você já cumpriu o seu papel de proteger o Potter durante esses anos todos, agora a única coisa que precisará fazer por Granger é a poção do Mata Cão. Só isso!

POV Hermione

A brisa calma da noite acariciava meu rosto. De repente, algo quente envolveu-se por minhas costas, em torno de meu corpo, como se fosse um cobertor, mas pude constatar que era uma capa. Uma capa negra. Estremeci ao imaginar quem fosse, mas logo minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas, quando duas mãos fortes enlaçaram minha cintura e me aproximaram de um corpo másculo. Senti o hálito quente em minha nuca, enquanto o homem que me abraçava sussurrou, em seu tom de voz rouco:

- Nada de mal acontecerá a você, enquanto eu estiver aqui, meu amor.

O homem depositou um beijo casto na curva entre meu pescoço e o ombro, ato que enviou choques elétricos a todo meu corpo, me fazendo arrepiar. Me virei de frente para ele, e meus olhos contemplaram exatamente quem eu esperava ver: Severus Snape. Então enlacei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei.

Beijo tão esperado, ansiado, aguardado, desejado... e por fim, não realizado. Percebi que era um sonho quando acordei ao som da voz de Papoula, que me chamava e dava leves cutucões em meu ombro. Eu não queria abrir os olhos, mas mudei de ideia ao ouvir o doce som da voz que eu mais amava.

- O que houve com ela, Poppy? – Severus perguntava à medibruxa.

- Não sei... acho que... Oh! Graças a Merlin – Poppy exclamou quando abri os olhos – Você está bem, minha querida?

- Estou sim, Poppy – respondi

- Você estava sonhando, Srta. Granger? – Severus perguntou, sobressaltando-se e afastando Papoula, para aproximar-se de mim. Ele parecia estar incomodado em questionar isto. Será que eu havia chamado o nome dele enquanto sonhava? Senti o sangue subindo às minhas bochechas.

- S...sim... Estava sonhando, Professor Snape. – respondi, apesar da vergonha, e torcendo para que ele não perguntasse mais nada.

Severus apenas fechou o cenho e olhou para Papoula.

- Poppy, você não está fazendo esta poção direito! – ele bradou – Não era para ela ter sonhado!

- Mas eu fiz tudo como est...

- NÃO! Esquece! A partir de agora eu faço esta poção para ela. Meus métodos são mais eficientes que os dessas receitas mal feitas desses livros. – Severus bradou furioso. Papoula apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou.

- O que houve por aqui, Professor? – eu perguntei – Estou tão confusa e cheia de perguntas...

- Imagino que sim Srta. Gran... Hermione – ele corrigiu ao ver minha careta de desaprovação – Seus amigos me pediram para os avisar quando você acordasse.

- Harry e Ron estiveram aqui? Como eles estão? E os demais?

- Calma, está tudo sob controle... – ele disse, pegando em minha mão, mas rapidamente a soltou, sem jeito – Vou chamá-los para que vocês possam conversar.

Severus fez menção de levantar-se da maca, mas segurei sua mão e a puxei com certa força, de forma que ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre mim, deixando seu rosto a milímetros de distância do meu.

- Hermione... – ele começou, em tom de alerta.

- Você não disse que estará aqui para cuidar de mim? – perguntei

- Sim, disse.

- Então, só estou garantindo que você cumpra com sua promessa.

E então o meu sonho, tão esperado, tão aguardado, desejado, aconteceu. Nos beijamos.

_**Nota final: AEAEAE o/**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando do rumo que a história tá tomando. Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, seus lindos! *-***_

_**Bjokas, e até mais! XD**_


	7. Um novo começo

Capítulo 7 – Um novo começo?

POV Snape

Foi algo tão repentino que não tive tempo para raciocinar. Lábios tão doces quanto o mais puro mel selaram-se aos meus. Era estranho provar a doçura tão inocente que emanava de Hermione, e não pude resistir àquela sensação prazerosa. Deixei-me levar por meus sentidos, pelo menos por alguns segundos, pois logo em seguida fui bombardeado de perguntas que se formulavam em minha mente. O que era aquilo? A garota só poderia estar fora de si! Afinal, o que a levaria a beijar o professor mais odiado de Hogwarts? Ainda mais ela! A irritante-sabe-tudo! Por Merlin, aquilo era insanidade! Mas era deliciosamente insano provar dos lábios carnudos daquela menina-mulher que me irritava ao extremo. Eu queria desvencilhar-me de seu beijo, masa vontade de continuar era maior. Mas, de repente, ouvi a porta da Ala Hospitalar ranger e sobressaltei-me, o que fez com que parássemos de nos beijar. Olhei para a porta, a fim de ver se alguém entrara no recinto e presenciara a cena há pouco acontecida, mas não havia ninguém. Apenas a porta aberta. Mesmo assim, fui até lá, apenas para constatar se não havia alguém à espreita, e me tranquilizei ao ver que realmente estava tudo calmo. Fechei a porta e voltei para o lado de Hermione.

- Você acha que alguém nos viu? - ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Creio que não - respondi - E espero que isto não se repita. Você esta confundindo as coi...

- Não estou confundindo nada, Severus! - ela retrucou, me interrompendo e colocando seu dedo indicador em meus lábios - Não te beijei como forma de gratidão por ter me salvo... Nunca estive tão certa do sentimento que nutro por você!

- Você está completamente louca, garota! - esbravejei - Vou chamar seus amigos, e este assunto acaba aqui, ouviu bem? Saí sem dar a ela chance de prolongar aquela discussão ridícula. Avisaria Potter e Weasley e pronto!

Voltaria para meus aposentos e procuraria descansar. Ao fechar a porta da Ala Hospitalar, vi um envelope caído no chão, e reparei que estava endereçado a mim. Estranhei, mas o peguei e guardei em minhas vestes. Depois eu teria tempo para ler seu conteúdo. No momento eu estava mais preocupado em avisar os dois cabeças-ocas.

Marchei até o 7o andar e parei em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Qual era a senha mesmo?

- Meleca de trasgo - ouvi alguém atrás de mim dizer.

- Srta. Ritter! - exclamei, ao virar-me e identificar a garota - Vejo que as senhas dos Grifinórios são tão ridículas quanto os mesmos, não?

- Bom dia para o Sr. também, Professor! - a garota respondeu - O que o trás à Torre da Casa que mais odeia?

- Não sei por que isto é do seu interesse, Srta...

- Logo saberá Professor...

- O que disse garota?

- Nada... Bem, vou andando. Até mais, Professor.

Senti algo estranhamente ameaçador no tom de voz da garota, mas procurei ignorar e prosseguir com o que precisava fazer. Disse a senha ao quadro e, assim que ele se abriu, por sorte, Potter e Weasley estavam saindo.

- Professor Snape!? - exclamou Potter, confuso - O que faz aqui?

- Posso lhe garantir que não vim para bater um papo - respondi - Vim apenas informar-lhes que Hermione já despertou.

Sem mais questionar, os dois saíram em disparada. E como eu planejara, segui para meus aposentos.

POV Hermione

Definitivamente, os ventos não sopravam a meu favor nos últimos dias. Tudo de ruim acontecera comigo, e minha consciência só piorava as coisas, insistindo em obrigar-me a lembrar de toda desgraça que o destino despejara sobre minha vida. Não fosse o bastante, agora eu também estava sofrendo o desprezo por amar a pessoa mais improvável do mundo em sentir o mesmo por mim. Para a minha alegria, Harry e Ron apareceram na Ala Hospitalar no exato momento em que eu quase me entregava às lágrimas por causa da dor da rejeição que acabara de receber de Severus.

- Mione! - Ron exclamou, correndo em minha direção e me abraçando.

- Olá, meninos! Estou tão feliz em revê-los!

- Ficamos tão preocupados quando soubemos o que aconteceu com você, Mione... - Harry lamentou-se

- Tem sido um tanto complicado me acostumar à ideia de que...- o choro veio e não me deixou continuar a falar.

- Olha o que você fez Harry! - Ron exclamou, irritado - Mione, não fica assim, tá bem? Nós estaremos ao seu lado, como sempre foi...

- Obrigada... - respondi, abraçando os dois - Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês!

- Nós é que não sabemos Mi - retrucou Harry - Você sempre foi a cabeça deste grupo. Sem você, não seríamos nada.

Parecia que a felicidade retomara a minha vida quando eles entraram na Ala Hospitalar, pois passamos a tarde toda conversando e, ao lado deles, todos os meus problemas foram jogados para um canto.

POV Snape

O gosto dos lábios de Hermione não saíam dos meus, e muito menos a lembrança daquela cena. Desde o momento em que eu entrara em meus aposentos, esta era a única coisa na qual em conseguia pensar. Mas eu precisava esquecer, era loucura demais!

Decidi que precisava de um banho para desanuviar a mente. Comecei a me despir e vi algo caindo de dentro de um dos bolsos de minhas vestes. Era a carta que eu havia apanhado na entrada da Ala Hospitalar. Minha mente ficou tão concentrada em lembrar-me de cada detalhe do beijo de Hermione que eu já havia me esquecido. Peguei a carta e analisei a caligrafia. A princípio, pensei ser de Dumbledore, mas depois percebi que eu já havia visto aquela letra em alguma de minhas provas, logo era de algum cabeça-oca para o qual eu lecionava.

Bem, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando abri a carta e li o seguinte texto:

_Querido Professor,_

_Eu até diria tudo o que desejo lhe dizer por meio desta carta, mas resolvi lhe informar apenas o que, provavelmente eu creio, seja do seu interesse. Na tarde de hoje, eu precisei ir até a Ala Hospitalar, para entregar algumas poções à Madame Pomfrey. Não sei se o Sr. Sabe, mas sou auxiliar dela... Bem, mas isto não vêm ao caso. A questão é que fui para cumprir minhas tarefas, mas acabei por não finalizá-las, pois me deparei com uma cena um tanto quanto incomum, na qual envolvia o Sr. E Hermione Granger._

_Confesso que fiquei um tanto quanto abismada, mas também gostei de presenciar algo assim. Creio que estava no lugar certo e na hora mais oportuna possível!_

_Enfim, me encontre amanhã, depois das aulas, na Casa dos Gritos, se quiser que seu segredo fique bem guardado. Caso contrário, teremos uma ótima manchete estampada em letras garrafais na primeira página do "Profeta Diário" daqui a alguns dias._

_Com carinho,_

_Patrícia C. Ritter_

- FEDELHA MALDITA! – esbravejei aos quatro cantos – Já não bastasse uma irritante-sabe-tudo grifana, agora eu tenho uma irritante-hipócrita grifana no meu pé! Por mil diabretes da cornualha, isso só pode ser meu castigo por todos estes anos de comensalismo, não é possível!

Agora, mais do que nunca, eu precisava urgentemente de um banho, pois sentia uma enxaqueca terrível se formando em minha cabeça. Mas isto não ficaria assim. Eu não deixaria uma criança me chantagear, afinal, sou Severo Snape!

POV Hermione

Meu dia já começara bem com a visita de Ron e Harry, mas agora ficara melhor ainda com a notícia que Poppy acabava de me dar:

- Você já pode ir para seus aposentos, minha querida!

- Graças a Morgana! Você não poderia me dar notícia melhor, Poppy!

- Mas não se esqueça que você ainda precisa de cuidados, ouviu mocinha? – a medibruxa advertiu

- Sim, eu sei...

- Nós cuidaremos dela, Madame Pomfrey – respondeu Harry

- Eu tenho certeza que sim, Sr. Potter. E o Professor Snape também.

- O que aquele seboso tem a ver com a história? – resmungou Ron

- Rony! – chamei a atenção dele – Ele salvou a minha vida!

- Isso sem contar que é o único alquimista que sabe fazer decentemente a poção do Mata Cão – cochichou Poppy – sim, eu confesso que nem eu mesma consigo fazê-la com êxito.

- Ok, ok, já entendi... – respondeu Ron, dando-se por vencido – Mas quero que saibam que eu ainda não consigo confiar nele.

- Bobeira, Ron... Você aprenderá, eu sei. – respondi.

- Essa eu pago pra ver, Mione! – Harry zombou

O fato era que, querendo ou não, todos aprenderiam a conviver e aceitar Severus Snape. Passaram tanto tempo acostumados a vê-lo como um bruxo das trevas que eu tinha plena ciência de que seria custoso para todos aprenderem a aceitá-lo como um deles.

Porém, comigo ao seu lado, seria algo mais fácil. E será.

* * *

NA: O que será que a Ritter vai querer em troca do segredo? *u* Deixem seus achismos!

Obrigada pelos reviews lindos! E não deixem de comentar õ/ Até breve


End file.
